


The Spill-over Effect

by Ameerasakura



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, guest appearance by ibuki mioda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameerasakura/pseuds/Ameerasakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Komaeda gets feisty with Hinata while in front of their friends. Read More to learn this One Magic Trick to blowing your lover in public</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spill-over Effect

**Author's Note:**

> written for tumblr user alliecream

Hinata thought of himself as a sturdy kind of guy- not the kind that was tough as a brick, but one who did not back down easily under pressure. When he had first been accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy, he was under the impression the prestigous school had chosen him for a shining talent that would be worthy of some Super High School Level title; upon learning he would only be placed among a group of mediocre Reserve students, he was brought down but accepted the role as a Hope’s Peak student at least. After all, his dream came true, regardless of how he got there. The point of all this was, getting Hinata to his knees would usually be harder than keeping his stupid ahoge down. There was, little to his knowledge, one person who would break him- Komaeda Nagito, his recently named…boyfriend.

Being honest with himself, Hinata admitted that he couldn’t stand Komaeda. This guy would drive him nuts, acting like he knew things unbeknownst to the general student body, speaking in such a dodgy manner that not even someone as close to him as Hinata knew what he was thinking. He was unpredictable, sly, and dangerous.

And yet, when everyone practically left him for dead to adjust to the intimidating and demanding new school life at Hope’s Peak, Hinata was approached by Komaeda, one of the real gifted students in the normal school program (normal for the most successful school in Japan, that is). Even though this talented individual seemed visibly disappointed when Hinata revealed he was an ordinary Reserve student, the boy with striking white hair reassured that he’d stick with Hinata, as he said, “You’ve got a gleaming potential in you, I feel. It’s a hope that shines despite your impossible circumstances. Truly, someone as ordinary as you has some greater purpose! I can tell by the determination in your eyes.” The comment struck him as odd, perhaps subtlely back-handed, but he was the only one offering a helping hand. Komaeda was…mysterious, that was for sure.

Call it blind intuition, but Hinata thought that Komaeda had good intentions in mind; he had an eccentric mindset, sure, but over time he and Komaeda hit it off rather well. When Hinata felt down, Komaeda would be there for emotional support, cheering, “You can get through this despair! This is nothing; only a bump in the road for you to grow from.” He sometimes felt that Komaeda cared for him as if he were his child- Hinata could almost hear him saying, “That’s my son,” as he gazed lovingly down at him. Down being 1cm, that is.

After a few more of these moments, the epiphany finally hit Hinata like a blunt object to the head; Komaeda really did love him. Kinda like a son but not really. Like a crush. A mushy gushy heart-racing crush that Hinata also realized he reciprocated. Oh no. If he had been this blind for so long, what had other people been noticing? As much as he wanted to be a couple with Komaeda, Hinata would be horrified if anyone found out.

On this day, more than any other day after he and Komaeda hooked up, the two were so close to revealing to everyone in the most embarrassing way that they were together and they were sexual.

But, we’re not going to save Hinata the embarrassment by skipping over the juicy details.

The time was 6:05pm. Not that that specific time particularly mattered, but rather the time that would follow. At 6:30pm, a class meeting would be held for freshmen at Hope’s Peak, detailing the standard procedures for midterms, which were just around the corner. For whatever reason, the Reserve students followed the same procedures, despite being tested on different material. Therefore, in a rare occurrence the Super High School Levels and the Reserves were called together for a joint meeting. Not that the elite students minded, but the ordinary ones were terrified of standing out and being ridiculed for their incapabilities. All except one.

In this setup, Hinata would be able to see his boyfriend, who was usually very diligently caught up in his studies. Both rejoiced when they heard the announcement and agreed to meet up beforehand. By beforehand, they mutually understood that meant at least 30 minutes before.

So here Hinata was, sitting by his lonesome at a long table connected by several more in this dining hall so at least 30 kids could sit on each side. It was very spacious and very empty. For Hinata, this would be a good thing if only it weren’t empty of the one person he was very anxious to meet. He had only been seated for five minutes, but frequently minute-by-minute he would sneak a look up at the clock as if the beginning of one minute would signal Komaeda’s entrance. When a couple more rotations of the minute hand had gone by, Hinata began to fidget distressingly in his seat. Oh my GOD, where are you Nagito? he thought apprehensively.

Seven minutes may seem like nothing for any other person, but this was Komaeda. That was more than enough time for his luck to take a turn for the worst and severely injure him. Even if nothing that serious, his luck could just impede his journey to the dining hall long enough that the meeting may start before they could spend some time together. For today, for now, Hinata could only hope Komaeda was alright- hell, he bet Komaeda wanted nothing more than for Hinata to keep his hopes up. That was what he had been preaching to him since the day they met.

Wistfully thinking back to that day, Hinata became so absorbed in his nostalgic thoughts that he hadn’t seen Komaeda suddenly rush into the room; it was only until he heard a foot drag noisily across the floor did he perk up like a bargain was just announced for a $5 foot long. There he was in all his sleek beauty, hair just as tousled as always, clothes sagging off his narrow frame. 

“Ah, hello Hinata-kun! Fancy meeting you here,” he mused with an evident wink. He took a couple of steps toward the only other in the hall before stumbling on his feet. Thankfully, Hinata had jumped out of his seat the moment his boyfriend spoke, so he had more than enough time to rush to his rescue before Komaeda fell to the floor.

“Whoa there, you alright?” he giddily inquired, real concern beneath his joking tone.

Komaeda chuckled back, happy to have made it in one piece to Hinata. “Aah, I’m well enough but I had a little accident on the way here. It’s nothing serious though! You needn’t worry yourself over me,” he excused.

Hinata started. “Don’t tell me your-“

“Really! It’s nothing, just a sprain,” he explained as he gestured to his tilted foot. “Just a little sore. It was foolish of me to believe that it wouldn’t affect my coordination,” Komaeda berated himself. He stood up straight and hobbled toward the table, Hinata quickly wrapping an arm protectively around his waist.

“Well, whatever. I’m just glad you made it in time. I mean, if you’re sure your foot’s-“ Hinata awkwardly responded.

“As I said, nothing to worry about!” Komaeda hurriedly interjected.

Just then, however, as they made it to the table, his foot caught on one of the legs of a nearby chair. With an exclamation of surprise, he toppled to the floor.

Now, in Hinata’s arms, that may have seemed impossible, but if Hinata really thought about it it felt as though Komaeda deliberately threw himself to the floor. What in the world was going on?

“Hey, Komaeda, what’s-“

At that moment two Super High School Levels, Sonia Nevermind and Souda Kazuichi, swiftly entered the expansive room. They were immersed in intense conversation, Sonia gesturing wildly with her reply to Souda’s hushed but probably suggestive remarks. Hinata would assume any day that an attempted flirtation was going on had Sonia, Gundam, and Souda not pledged to remove romance in their friend group to avoid drama. The only reason Hinata knew about such an exchange was because he was in their friend group. It was pretty interesting, with Gundam and Souda constantly bickering over Sonia’s love. Only once Sonia found out and vowed to put a stop to their pointless endeavors did the agreement fomulate. Gundam and Souda both felt they had the raw end of the bargain, but in order to steer clear from the wrath of Sonia they compromised.

Souda it seemed still wanted to be close to Sonia. As Sonia caught sight of Hinata and waved in greeting with a “Good evening!”, Souda took just a step closer to her and nodded in Hinata’s direction.

Don’t worry, Hinata comically noted to himself, the only other competition in this room is gay.

Sonia made a bow as she came right up to where Hinata was standing. “It appears Souda and I are but the first people besides you, yes?” she inquired, looking down the length of the tables. Souda shifted behind the refined woman and let his eyes trail down Sonia’s line of sight.

“No one else here,” he mumbled in confirmation.

Now hold on, that’s not right, Hinata noticed, brows furrowing. Upon looking around, he realized it really was the three of them. Where the hell had Komaeda gotten off to?

As Hinata was doing a subtle scan of the area, the two friends pulled out some chairs and had a seat.

“Man, I’m so dead. Midterms are next week and I haven’t done jack in studying. It’s not my fault though! Just got a little busy, is all,” Souda began. “All this talk about the full weight of the tests and consequences for laziness is getting on my nerves.”

“That really isn’t the appropriate attitude to have for a time like this, Souda-kun!” Sonia piped. “A pessimistic outlook leads to a poor performance. Have confidence in yourself! You can help what you can, and you should be proud in the end for trying your best!” This was beginning to sound more like a speech than a casual conversation. That’s what you’d get from a Super High School Level Princess.

“Midterms are meant to be an assessment of your previous classroom efforts. If you worked hard in class, you should have no fear of being retested over a congregate of subjects from the curriculum,” she added intellectually.

“Alriiiight! Thanks Sonia,” the male with horrifyingly neon pink hair cheered. “Though, when you didn’t work hard enough in the first place…” he grumbled.

Meanwhile, Hinata silently slipped in to Souda’s right, leaning over the table to look over at both of the seated individuals as they chatted. He would have gone searching for Komaeda were the boy not so elusive and were they alone. It was too late to reconcile now even if he were here. The porcupine-haired Reserve student let out an irritated sigh, resting his chin in his palm. And here he was hoping the two could spend some quality bonding time together. They didn’t even have time to get sexual. Why, he was aching so much from barely having any contact with Komaeda that he could practically feel the other boy’s fingers trailing faintly over his legs.

Now hold on just a diddly darn minute.

Someone WAS touching his legs. In a dangerous zone near his crotch. There was no way that was imaginary.

Curtly peeking down to the tablecloth, Hinata noticed with terror ten spindly fingers working their way up his legs. Those could only be one person’s pair of nimble hands.

Gently smacking away the ascending digits, Hinata peered around at the faces of the others at the table. Whatever Sonia was saying, Souda was intently soaking in no matter how differing his own opinions were. A slave to his princess. Hinata would have been bothered if it hadn’t prevented Souda from seeing things that would scar his eyes more than any Boku no Pico troll link. Sonia seemed all the more oblivious, caught up in an exuberant rant about the impact of school life on future attitudes. The only school life Hinata was most worried about was his reputation being sullied by the knowledge of his ~currently active~ sex life.

Komaeda on the other hand didn’t seem to think much of this social pressure, going so far as to touch him like this in a public facility with the danger of other people being less than a foot away. Now, Hinata knew Komaeda had some non-comformist ideas, but this was ridiculous. Either this guy was not in his right mind (which Hinata very often did not doubt) or he was thirsty. Either way, was it even possible to reason with him on this?

To test his will, Hinata firmly pushed the fingers down closer to his knees. At first they seemed to give way fairly easily, but upon lifting his own hands back the paler hands reached back up, as if the person they belonged to relied only on their sense of touch. But they didn’t stop there.

Taking another risky step forward from gentle leg caresses, Komaeda took ahold of Hinata’s weak metal zipper on the crotch of his pants and with precision lowered it clasp by clasp so as to make barely a sound.

No way, was Komaeda really going to do this here, right now? Did he have no shame? Apparently not, as he went right to popping open the button at the top.

Hinata must have been staring down at his lap for a while, as Sonia asked, concerned, “Hinata-kun? Are you perhaps not feeling well? Your head had been downcast for quite a time.”

Oh no. No no. If anything was worse than Komaeda getting sexual with him in the presence of others, it was others finding out about his presence and what he was doing away from their sight. Hinata could feel Komaeda pause as well, awaiting the brunet’s response.

“M-me? Oh, well, I’m just a little, um, anxious for those midterms! I’m a mere Reserve student, after all, so if I screw up, I’m probably not going to be staying another month here,” he covered. Yeaah, you go Hajime. Wait, that was right. If he didn’t jam those tests, he was out. That was a little disconcerting, now that he thought about it.

There wasn’t much time to be worried about being kicked out of school though when you felt hands touching your bare dick. He didn’t even have to look down to know what exactly Komaeda felt smug enough to get away with. Oh god no, Hinata forgot, Komaeda was really good at giving oral. Oh shit, Hinata was in for a wild ride.

Sonia seemed to be satisfied with his reply, although not looking away without first sending him one last sidelong glance. “As I was saying, Souda-kun, the fish will really fly with the fan if you would ever be found cheating! There is absolutely no reason to resort to such. Not to mention, it is not a foolproof heuristic! There is too much to lose to even attempt it,” she scolded.

“Yes, Sonia-san…” Souda guiltily agreed.

Okay, good, seems they’re busy. Hopefully they won’t notice this impatient guy down here…Hinata figured, relieved. He really did wish Komaeda would stop, but in the heat of the moment he let the white-haired boy go about his business. His dexterous fingers massaged at the skin at the base, working their way up centimeters at a time. Even though Hinata couldn’t see his head, he assumed Komaeda was going to use his tongue some time or another. That thought alone made him ache a little more along with the soft strokes Komaeda was applying to him. He really wanted to drag this out, didn’t he?

In a moment of even more dread, Hinata paled when he hear another pair of footsteps. No, hell no. Not another person! But thank his stars, it was Gundam Tanaka, and knowing the company present at the table, he wouldn’t be straying his focus too far away from those two.

He strode in with the air of regality, shoulders straight, chin slightly tilted up. “How doth the heathens fare this foreboding evening?” he boomed, standing before the table of friends, arms crossed in an aggressive manner. Where he was standing, if he were looking at Hinata, he may be able to see a random pair of hands fiddling with Hinata’s lower regions. The boy wasn’t going to take that risk.

He had to have some mad improv skills to pull this off. “G-Gundam! Over there- I think…Giga-P was it? Seems to be interested in something! I saw him stare off in that direction,” he breathed, steadily getting more flustered from Komaeda’s ceaseless touches. Wow, in a moment of sheer genius, he was able to recall one of the outrageous names of Gundam’s hamsters. Pat on the back for you Hajime.

Not just the designated target, but all the other students as well followed Hinata’s sudden finger to a corner of the room by the windows. Gundam let out a low chuckle. “A perceptive one you are, expendable servant! One does not so easily catch the manners of a Dark Lord without the guidance of an immortal being such as I,” he remarked. Was that a compliment, or…?

Before Hinata had time to thank him, his chair was scooted forward so his stomach was right to the edge of the table. Souda turned back to him for just a second with a definitely skeptical look, but Hinata gave something of a Dreamworks smirk and a nod, as if he really was just pushing himself in.

Gundam in that time had approached the specified corner and was thoroughly scanning the ground, swiping it with his fingers. “Hmmmmm,” he hummed. “Hmmmmmmmmm.” He seemed really intent on that random piece of ground Hinata had chosen as a distraction.

Komaeda took this as his golden chance to get to licking the lollipop. In reality, the two had rarely gotten this intimate, so it still felt like a shock when Komaeda put his mouth to him. Not being able to resist this immeasurable feeling of pleasure, Hinata gnawed his lower lip and made a sharp inhalation through his nose.

Thankfully though, with an exclamation from Gundam that “Such a treasure I have encountered! Lady Luck smiles at Gundam Tanaka today!”, the attention of those in the dining area had been directed toward the other side of the room. That didn’t do much to reassure Hinata he was completely free of their searching eyes.

“Komaeda! Komaeda, stop that,” he whispered so low he did little more than mouth the words. “Not now.” The other seemed not to have heard (or took it as a challenge), as he went straight to taking Hinata down his throat, slipping his tongue along the surface.

Being plunged into such a moist and warm area, Hinata’s voice rose higher than intended when he begged, “Pleeeeease Komaeda, not now!” as his hands pulled at the other’s head, half-heartedly tugging it away.

Now it was Sonia that had turned to him.

“I’m sorry, did you say something, Hinata-kun?” she wondered with not a trace of accusation in her voice.

“Yeah, dude, you talkin’ to yourself?” Souda assumed, with much accusation in his voice. Gundam, now wielding a half-full packet of sunflower seeds, also faced the commotion.

Can’t give up now, Hajime; you’ve gotten so far. “I-I was just thinking how GREAT it will FEEL once we reach an END to this testing. Yeah, then we can GO BACK TO HIDING AWAY in our rooms and go about with our daily lives there,” he strategically punctuated at the entire audience in the room. This sad excuse of a cover-up really didn’t breach through though, as all eyes were on him like he was the discovered culprit in a trial for murder.

“It seems the mortal is hiding a further truth, for he keeps some wicked secrets in the darkness of oblivion,” Gundam ominously droned. “Prepare yourself, as none can hide from the watchful eyes of the Four Dark Lords. I pray they let you off lightly, suspicious one.”

Sonia, though just as wary, laid a hand upon Hinata’s shoulder, which she could just barely discern as trembling. “Really, you should not hesitate to call in for sickness. It appears some thing, whether of nature of the mind or body, is ailing you.” With a jerk forward Hinata removed his shoulder instinctively from her hand. “NOOooo, I’m fine, just a little faint from- from hunger!” he blurted. It just so happened that at that moment Komaeda drew his hand lower to squeeze Hinata’s balls as his mouth continued to work at his stiff muscle right above. If anything, he only sped up his pace as fast as he could while creating as little noise as possible that could be heard above the table rather than let off at the others’ obvious notice.

Was this funny to him? Was Hinata’s suffering a step to bring out further hilarity? Was it because he was a Reserve student?! Whatever force there was, it was driving Komaeda to take Hinata in as fast and far as he could without any intention of changing it up. At this rate, he was going to-

“So!! What did you find again, Gundam!” he chirped, desperate to regain his normal composure.

With not a single person taking their eyes off Hinata, Gundam calculatedly spoke, “Why, only the object of your urging, spiky-haired earthling. The harvested sacrifices of those below to their Lords, the very seeds of the earth that trembles.” Now at this point, even the pompous Gundam fidgeted uncomfortably. “Have you not eyes, or is your soul closed to the world?”

No, no, stop looking at me, go pay attention to something else, look anywhere but at me dammit! the turned on male frustratedly ordered telepathically. God, save me!!!

In a burst of neon rays of the purest light to grace anyone’s eyes, a new character quite literally flew into the tension-filled room with a “COME ON AND SLAAAAAAAAAAAAM, AND WELCOME TO THE JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!”

As welcoming as the new distraction of Ibuki was, Hinata himself was so surprised by the entrance that his entire body tensed up in defense, and of course, he came right then. To hide whatever expression and noise he was making, Hinata slammed his forehead on the table with a thump that echoed through the entirety of the hall. Letting out a throaty grunt and squeezing his eyes shut tight, he thrust Komaeda’s head forward to keep as little mess as possible from spilling out. Sure, maybe he would choke for a little while, but it was kind of a dick move to blow him under the table in the first place. He’d apologize later anyway after explaining the situation.

“Yoooo, Hinata-kun, you alright there? Do Ibuki’s animated gestures really cause that much pain?” she rather sheepishly queried.

At this point he really didn’t care. “Sometimes, they truly do.”

Oh, and there was one other order of business left to attend. “Sonia-san, I think I’m going to have to take you up on that suggestion. I’m really sick- sick of this,” he added, bonking Komaeda’s head from beneath the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this isn't the first smut I've written  
> Stick around for a bonus scene still in production!


End file.
